


miracle leaf

by planetundersiege



Series: Drunk Writing [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: When I was drunk I somehow wrote Marcos and Soren worshipping a single cannabis leaf.Just crack, nothing else.





	miracle leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I had way too much to drink. Or else this wouldn’t have been created.

Soren and Marcos were walking around the forest of Katolis, patrolling like usual. Nothing new, same old boring patrol stuff, always. Well, they talked about their future date plans, but that wasn’t new either. The disaster gay Soren always wanted more dates, because he was so gay for Marcos.

 

But as they walked, they saw something UNUSUAL.

 

Between countless of normal leaves, there was grew one single 420 leaf. One, like a miracle. It must be, the one 420 leaf of blaze it, the legends were true. A 420 leaf shouldn’t be able to grow in these parts, so magic was the answer.

 

Marcos immediately saw and started to talk.

 

“Hey Soren, look there. It exists!”

 

“Wow, it’s the 420 leaf. It more than a myth, it’s REAL and HERE.” Soren said as he looked at the leaf wide eyes. He blinked, and the leaf was still there, yes, it’s really real. Then he saw Marcos salute the leaf, and Soren immediately did too. This was like meeting a royal person (not like the katlois royals, the lead was on a new level of powe), so he payed his respect to the leaf, and then uttered magic words. “Blaze it.”

 

“This is the best day of my life. We salute the mieacle.”


End file.
